Vows
by sarascofield72
Summary: This is a missing scene fic from "The final Break" . The vows said at their wedding on the beach. This is what I imagined they would say to each other. Please R and R!


A/N Hi guys! So Season 6 huh! Maybe in about 2 years? I am excited but only if they make it right! Let these characters have some peace and lots of MiSa moments! Anyway, I have been writing a few altered fics because sometimes I would have liked to change things a bit. This is a scene from The Final Break that we missed the details of. Not sure why they tortured us by omitting the actual ceremony but this is my take on their vows. MiSa forever!

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thank you." she said softly looking down while tucking her hair behind her ear in that insecure way she had about her sometimes.

The minister interjected. "I understand that you both have written your own vows"

They looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, very well then. Ladies first. Go ahead Sara"

Sara took a deep breath and looked up at Michael. His face shone with happiness on this sunny afternoon at the beach. He beamed at her and she smiled and sighed. Would her heart ever stop racing whenever she looked at him? She sometimes got angry at herself for always having this type of reaction when she looked him in the eyes.

 _Keep it together Sara!_

At that moment he held his hands out to her and she took them in hers using the act to steady her thoughts. Her own hands were somewhat shaky but she took a deep breath and said;

"Michael." Another breath. "I have a confession to make. Ever since that day you told me that you loved me too. At the cigar club in Chicago. I have lived my life with one single fear. That one day you would wake up and realize that someone like me could never deserve someone like you. Seriously Michael, I would wake up everyday thinking, this might be the day I will have to figure out how to live without you in my life because …..well because you would walk away if you only knew that you should run." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumbs. "Sorry" she said shakily. "Anyway, that day never came. Then I saw you choose me over and over again. You keep on …choosing …me. Wanting me. So I have come to accept that you love me. You must. And I am going to be that woman you love. That woman you trust. That woman who can live up to your expectations. Your wife."

She paused.

"Because God knows I choose you any day Michael. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You changed my life. Made me believe in good again. Helped me to find faith. And love. I tried to walk away from you and just …couldn't. So I think that you are my destiny?" She said it with that unsure way she had sometimes, like a question.

He thought, "God, when will she ever believe me?"

Michael took her hand and kissed her knuckles, looked into her eyes and smiled briefly. "Sara, I fell hard for you….I wasn't sure of exactly what was happening to me. All I did know was I had lost all control and I would have done anything for you 100 times over ….with a smile on my face." She smiled knowing he had done that. "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you, but ….well you don't. If you did , you wouldn't give me the time of day." He chuckled. "When I see you, I see an incredibly strong and beautiful woman who would do anything for good in this world. I think you're amazing and I would be honored to call you mine, any and everyday. I will cherish every second with you. I love you so much. You say that I chose you, but the truth is, I didn't have a choice. I met you, fell in love with you and then realized that I couldn't live without you. I need you in my world. I just hope that someday you will understand how deeply I feel for you. For now, I'll continue to try to convince you of it . Sometimes I think you don't really believe it. I'll try to be the husband that you deserve. Keep you safe. And love you."

They were both crying at this point, looking at each other. They weren't aware of Lincoln, Sucre nor the minister, all with tears in their eyes after those vows. The minister completed the ceremony and they were left on the beach kissing passionately while the others went in search of the party. No-one dared to disturb them. When they came up for air and looked around they both laughed. Everyone had disappeared.

"We did it, Michael. " She whispered to him, her forehead touching his. "Yeah" he exhaled slowly.


End file.
